Zabójca Smoków: Stary Znajomy
Gdzieś w Europie, 2000 r.p.n.e Zabójca Smoków pogrążony był w głębokim letargu, a jego dusza stawała się jednością z energią wszechświata. Poza zmysłowymi kanałami odbierał informacje od Azazela i Baphometa. Nawet jeśli w myślach nazywał ich zwierzchnikami, nie uważał ich za takowych. Oni przekazywali mu informacje i bez pomocy ich i swojego starego znajomego, nie mógłby marzyć o zdobyciu duchów które obecnie mu towarzyszyły, ale nie mieli nad nim realnej władzy. Oczywiście, jak wybije już wszystkie smoki na planecie, będą chcieli odzyskać to co mu dali. Mimo że perspektywa ta jest dosyć odległa, Zabójca Smoków gotował się już na to. Póki co jednak, skupi się na swoich celach. Smoki same się nie wybiją. *********** Serek wędrował między straganami rozkoszując się zapachami i widokiem świeżego jedzenia. Mijał innych ludzi, którzy pozdrawiali go machaniem lub słowem i odpowiadał uśmiechając się. Nikt nie widział jego twarzy, nikt nie wiedział kim jest naprawdę. Wokół jednego ze stoisk zebrała się dość duża grupka ludzi… w szczególności kobiet. Chłopak spojrzał w tamtą stronę, jednak przez zbierający się tłum nie mógł dostrzec co tam się dzieje. Ruszył przed siebie. - Pokonał je wszystkie! Nawet czarnego! Po prostu go zgniótł i wyszedł z tego bez szwanku. Kilka kobiet zajęczało z zachwytu i zatrzepotało rzęsami. Przed odsłoniętym namiotem stał chłopak i opowiadał o mężczyźnie który siedział w środku z zamkniętymi oczami. Smok natychmiast rozpoznał ten stan. Mężczyzna medytował, prawdopodobnie, nie był świadomy tego, że właśnie jest zjadany wzrokiem przez tłum piszczących panienek, który oddałyby życie za jedną noc spędzoną z nim. - Nie widzę w nim nic nadzwyczajnego – powiedział Serek, a kilka „dam” spojrzało na niego z wyrzutem. - Bo wyjątkowości nie widać na pierwszy rzut oka – powiedział chłopak i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Jednak ten tutaj, to żywa legenda. Potrafiłbyś zabić czarnego smoka panie? Cóż szczerze w to wątpię. Serek zaczął kojarzyć fakty. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, a przed jego oczami pojawiło się tysiąc obrazów. Uciekające smoki, deszcz ognia, wulkan, ojciec, niebo, matka, krew i te oczy mordercy. Chłopak nie mógł się powstrzymać, szybko dobył miecza i spojrzał na mężczyznę z wyrzutem. - Niech pokaże co potrafi! – warknął. Przerażony chłopak, który wcześniej tak wywyższał mężczyznę, zaczął cofać się przerażony, jednak czyjaś ręka zablokowała mu dalszą drogę. - Nie morduje ludzi.- powiedział Zabójca Smoków wychodząc z namiotu Nie będzie mi straszył Kalima Młodszego, pomyślał Zabójca Smoków - Nie.. tylko mordujesz niewinne rasy! Do tego te, które pomagają ludziom! A przynajmniej pomagały, dopóki ty się nie zjawiłeś! - Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć – odpowiedział spokojnym tonem i odwrócił się do Serka plecami. Serek natychmiast zareagował i przystawił Zabójcy Smoków miecz do pleców. - Tchórz! – krzyknął. Irytujący, pomyślał Zabójca Wszyscy wokół wstrzymali oddechy, a w powietrzu czuć było rosnące napięcie. Człowiek złapał rękojeść swojego miecza i odwrócił się szybko, krzyżując bronie wraz ze smokiem. Zabójca Smoków spojrzał pewien podziwu na styl nieznajomego. Tę technikę posługiwania się mieczem widział dawno temu. Wypadałoby sprawdzić co nieznajomy awanturnik jeszcze potrafi. - Mówi to ten, który nie chcę pokazać swojego oblicza!- zakrzyknął Zabójca Smoków, pewien że rozwścieczy przeciwnika Zabójca Smoków coraz mocniej napierał, starając się zepchnąć Serka. Smok początkowo próbował z całej siły się bronić, ale zorientował się że nie ma to sensu. Odskoczył więc i zrobił unik, przez co ostrze jego przeciwnika znalazło się w błocie. Świetnie, o to chodziło! Teraz zaczniemy walczyć na poważnie, ''pomyślał Zabójca Smoków Jednak było już po walce. Z tłumu wyszedł starzec, który złapał za miecz Serka, rozcinając sobie rękę. Smok natychmiast zabrał broń i pokłonił się przed mężczyzną. - Mistrzu… - zaczął, a z oczu kapały mu łzy. - Nie. – mówił spokojnie starzec, nie zaszczycając chłopaka spojrzeniem.- Zawiodłeś mnie. Nie jesteś już moim uczniem. - Mistrzu, co się dzieje?- spytał Kalim Młodszy, łapiąc się za szatę Zabójcy Smoków - Chyba zniszczyłem komuś życie, młody.- powiedział Smoczy Zabójca, chowając miecz do pochwy i przyglądając się starcowi. Jego twarzy wydała mu się dziwnie znajoma. *********** Nastała noc, którą Zabójca Smoków postanowił spędzić siedząc na dachu jednego z opuszczonych domostw. Przyglądał się gwiazdom i przysłuchiwał się muzyce, którą ktoś niedaleko tworzył posługując się swoim fletem. Smoczy Zabójca rozmyślał o niedokończonej walce z nieznajomym, żałując że nie poznał jego pełnych umiejętności. - Może zdołałbym go przekonać żeby do mnie dołączył?- pytał sam siebie Zabójca Smoków- Albo zabiłbym go przez przypadek? Na myśl o tej drugiej opcji machnął od niechcenia ręką. Odkąd nauczył się reinkarnacji, nie zabił ani jednego człowieka i był z tego dumny. Wrogiem były smoki a ludziom nie działa się żadna krzywda, nawet jeśli wspierali gady. Z głębokiego zamyślenia wyrwał go jeden, z pozoru nic nie znaczący szczegół: muzyka stawała się coraz głośniejsza po czym nagle ucichła. - Piękny wieczór, nieprawdaż Drugi?- Smoczy Zabójca usłyszał za swoimi plecami głos starca. Zabójca Smoków zaśmiał się lekko. - Teraz już jestem pewien że to ty.- powiedział, po czym wstał i przytulił starca- Tylko jedna osoba może mnie tak nazywać. Minęło sporo czasu, Blakłud. Były mistrz Serka kiwnął lekko głową, po czym uśmiechnął się i odsunął od Zabójcy Smoków. - Tylko mi się tutaj nie rozbecz.- powiedział starzec- To nie przystoi komuś takiemu jak ty. - Pewnie masz rację.- Zabójca Smoków przywołał się do porządku, po czym znowu usiadł- Tamten narwaniec to twój uczeń? - Zgadza się. - Dziwne, sądziłem że bierzesz jako swoich uczniów jedynie smoki. Ostatni był ten czarny, co nie? - Nie, ostatni był Serek. Zabójca Smoków zaśmiał się ponownie. - Kretyńskie imię.- powiedział. - Dzięki, sam mu je wybrałem.- powiedział Blakłud, również się śmiejąc. - Wybacz. - A wracając do twojego pytania, to Czarny nie był moim ostatnim smoczym uczniem. Serek nim był. Nagle zrobiło się cicho. Wesoła atmosfera, która królowała między starymi kompanami jeszcze parę chwil temu, zniknęła. Blakłud wyciągnął ze swojej szaty miecz i przystawił Zabójcy Smoków do karku. - Ech, nie przyszedłeś do mnie żeby sobie powspominać, prawda?- spytał Smoczy Zabójca - Niestety nie.- powiedział starzec- Zostało mi już niewiele czasu, zrobię więc w końcu coś wartościowego dla świata i zniszczę Zabójce Smoków! Nagle wokół Smoczego Zabójcy pojawił się pierścień ognia. Zaskoczony Blakłud odskoczył w samą porę by uniknąć nieprzyjemnych konsekwencji związanych ze spaleniem się żywcem. - Nie mów tak, zrobiłeś wiele dobrego.- powiedział Zabójca Smoków- W nagrodę zostałeś obdarowany długowiecznością. Masz dzieci, wnuki, prawnuki itp. Wyszkoliłeś wielu wielkich wojowników i najważniejsze...rozpocząłeś to wszystko, Pierwszy. - I zakończę. Wyzywam cię na ostateczny pojedynek pomiędzy nami. Ja nie użyję czarów, ty odstawisz swoje duchy. To będzie sprawdzian naszych umiejętności walki. - Nie chce cię zabić. Dźgnij mnie, mam to gdzieś. Odrodzę się i będę kontynuował swoją misję. - Nie. Ten miecz, który trzymam w swoich dłoniach, to moje dzieło. Wypełniony najróżniejszymi runami, sprawi że po twojej śmierci, pakt z Baphometem stanie się nieważny. - Więc wszystko albo nic, co nie?- spytał Zabójca Smoków, po czym usunął płomienie i wyciągnął swoje ostrze- Niech będzie, akceptuje twoje warunki. Zabójca Smoków spojrzał na niebo i skupił swoją energię, przez co czyste niebo wypełniło się chmurami i zaczął padać deszcz. - To dla klimatu.- powiedział Smoczy Zabójca Strzec nic nie powiedział, lecz z szybkością godną wojownika o 50 lat młodszego zaszarżował na swojego przeciwnika. Zabójca Smoków zablokował atak swoim ostrzem, po czym wolną ręką uderzył Blakłuda w twarz. Cios był na tyle silny by powalić starca, jednak nie na tyle żeby go unieszkodliwić. Gdy Blakłud padł na ziemię, podciął swojego przeciwnika, sprowadzając go do parteru. Obydwoje jednak szybko wstali na równe nogi i ich ostrza ponownie się starły. - Kiedy powiedziałeś że odchodzisz, uszanowałem twoją decyzję.- powiedział Zabójca Smoków po czym zaczął mocniej napierać- Mimo tego że wtedy, potrzebowaliśmy cię bardziej niż kiedykolwiek! - Zrozumiałem błędy w naszym postępowaniu!!- zakrzyknął Blakłud, po czym odsunął się i próbował kopnąć swojego oponenta w plecy. Zabójca jednak nie pozwolił mu na to i uniknął kopnięcia, rozcinając starcowi skórę na nodze, z której zaczęła obficie lecieć krew- Przyszłość nie jest ustalona!! Setki najróżniejszych rzeczy może się zdarzyć, smoki mogą być naszymi sojusznikami! - Ryzyko jest zbyt duże.- powiedział Zabójca Smoków, stojąc nad swoim oponentem ze spuszczonym mieczem- My albo oni, przyjacielu. Spuszczenie przez Smoczego Zabójce miecza było oczywistą wiadomością. "Nie masz ze mną szans, odpuść". - Nie patrz na mnie z góry, Drugi!!- zakrzyknął Blakłud po czym wbił swoje ostrze w bok Zabójcy Smoków. Przeciwnik starca osunął się na ziemię, łapiąc się za krwawiącą ranę- Niszczysz cały gatunek, zabijasz bez opamiętania! Co by powiedział twój Mistrz, gdyby cię teraz zobaczył?! - Nie waż się o nim wspominać!!- Smoczego Zabójce zalała fala wściekłości. Wstał i zaczął bez opamiętania uderzać mieczem w Blakłuda- Poświęcam swoją duszę, jego nauki, wszystko czego mnie nauczył!! Nie robię tego z powodu jakiś głupich zachcianek, robię to bo muszę!!- berserkerskie uderzanie mieczem przyniosło pierwszy efekt, gdy Blakłud nie zdążył zablokować jednego z ciosów, który pozbawił go palców u lewej reki. Starzec krzyknął z bólu, jednak dalej dzielnie się bronił. Zabójca natomiast nie przestawał atakować- Nie zgrywaj pi#przonego świętoszka! Ty to zacząłeś, ty mnie w to wciągnąłeś!! Masz ich krew na rękach, Pierwszy!! Krew smoków które zabiłeś!! Starzec zdołał w ostatniej chwili uniknąć ciosu miecza, który pozbawił by go głowy i uderzył Zabójce Smoków w bok. Z umiejscowionej tam rany zaczęło lecieć jeszcze więcej krwi, a mięśnie Smoczego Zabójcy zaczęły drętwieć a on sam ciężko sapał. Mimo to i tak prezentował się lepiej niż jego przeciwnik, który ledwo stał na nogach. - Wiem to wszystko....- powiedział starzec. Przez panującą ulewę, łzy lecące mu z oczu były ledwo widoczne- Jestem...taki sam....jak ty. Ale ja....zakończę....to. Blakłud powoli podchodził do swojego przeciwnika, ledwo trzymając miecz w dłoni i ciężko oddychając. Gdy już był kilka centymetrów od ciała Zabójcy Smoków, spróbował unieść miecz. Na próżno. Jego wycieńczone ciało padło. - Dla ciebie to już koniec, przyjacielu.- powiedział Smoczy Zabójca, powoli tracąc równowagę- Ale ja mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia. Chwilę po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, Zabójca Smoków również padł na ziemię a ulewa ustała. ********** Kalim Młodszy wraz z kilkoma wojownikami kończyli rozkładać ołtarz, podczas gdy ich towarzysze przynieśli ciało Blakłuda. Zgodnie ze zwyczajami panującymi w mieście, mięso miało zostać zabrane przez sępy, a kości pochowane w specjalnie przygotowanym grobie. Młodszy upewnił się że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, po czym ruszył w stronę namiotu Mistrza. Gdy tam wszedł, zastał rannego Zabójcę Smoków, przyglądającego się mieczowi Blakłuda. - Mistrzu...coś nie tak?- spytał Kalim Młodszy - Nic takiego, młody.- powiedział Zabójca Smoków ''Miecz, który unieważni pakt z Baphometem? To może być przydatne. - To o to ci chodziło, prawda, starcze?- wyszeptał sam do siebie Zabójca Smoków - Mistrzu....na pewno wszystko w porządku? - Tak! Czemu się dopytujesz? - Bo...płaczesz, Mistrzu. Smoczy Zabójca przetarł mokre oczy. Myśl o jego starym przyjacielu najwidoczniej sprawiła, że się rozkleił. No cóż, bywa. Niech młody widzi, że prawdziwi wojownicy potrafią okazywać uczucia. Zabójca Smoków przyjrzał się dokładnie mieczowi Blakłuda. Dziękuję, przyjacielu. Wykorzystam go, gdy nadejdzie czas, pomyślał Zabójca Smoków. - Moja misja jeszcze się nie zakończyła. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures